Switched
by Kurai Yume
Summary: The first time Kairi saw Sora she went head over heel. The first time Sora saw Kairi he ran. :: Follow along as the young characters' feelings for one another totally switch as they mature from thier childhood.


**Kurai Yume's Note: **Last year I read an amazing childhood love story and I simply fell in love with it so I decided I should recreate my own version of it. So what better young characters to use besides the children from Kingdom Hearts?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

I remember the day when my life was turned upside down. The day I arrived at Destiny Island had changed my life…she was there. All I ever wanted was for her leave me alone and just disappear-forever**. - Sora**

It was in the early afternoon. I sat in the moving van on top of a brown box watching my dad unloading things. I was still tired from the car ride and didn't feel much of lending a hand. I watched on tiredly as my eyes grew heavy. So I thought that I should close my eyes for a while…just a little bit.

I didn't remember how long I had my eyes closed but all I remember was a loud voice screaming, "Hi!"

I quickly opened my eyes and saw a girl with a huge grin, waving from the entrance of the van. She hastily climbed aboard-uninvited. There were dry mud scattered over her face. Her short red hair was tangled up, and I swear there were a few blades of grass in her hair.

Quickly my dad noticed that the mud wasn't just on her face, but on her shoes as well. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he says as she continued making her way further in the van. He pointed to her shoes, "You're making a mess!" And it was so true. Her shoes were drenched in fresh mud.

And after that you would of thought _any_ girl would have had a clue, that she should leave or at least go home and clean up. But nooooooooo! This girl was different. She's Kairi Nida! She began to lift, I mean attempt to lift random boxes, making grungy sounds like a dog. Apparently her savagery looks were very deceiving. The scrawny little jungle girl couldn't even lift a box. After a few moments both me and my dad would of thought she would of give up and go home. Instead, she planted her rear on the floor and began pushing a large box with her muddy shoes.

"What are you doing now?" my dad shot her an irritated look.

"Helping!" she needlessly hollered. I stared at her and this whole scene stupidly. She caught my stare and smiled, "…cause it sure looks like you could need some help." The large box was too much for her to handle so she decided to scoot over to another box labeled, 'CHINAS' and glanced over my way. "Maybe we can move this one together!" she beamed.

"Oh, no you don't!" My dad picked up a struggling Kairi in his hand and placed her outside of the van. "Maybe you should just go home. Your mother is probably looking for you." he invited her to leave.

"No. My mom knows where I am." She turned to wave at a lady across the street. "We live just right there!"

"Yay!" my dad muttered sarcastically. My father looked at me and he knew how annoyed I was by this girl. "Sora, why don't you go inside and help your mother set the table?" my father winked giving me an escape. I couldn't resist! I mouthed him 'Thank You.'

"Sure thing dad!" I smiled and jumped out of the van. I dashed quickly towards my new home; thinking that I was free at last! Suddenly I heard another pair of feet running. I knew it was her, but maybe she's running the opposite way and going home. I was to afraid to glance back. The foot steps became louder and before I knew it she blasted right past me, dragging me along by my arm.

That's it! I halted and stood my ground. I swung my arm vigorously trying to get free from her grip. Finally my arm was free, but some how on the downswing my hand fell into hers. Before I could remove it, she clamped down with her fingers and I knew I was doomed. There I was. Standing there, holding hands with The Jungle Girl.

My mom walked out to see what the commotion was all about and immediately she got the world's most sappiest face. I wanted to become invisible so bad. "Well, hello Sora. Who might this young lady be?" my mom smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kairi," she introduced herself.

"Aww, what a very beautiful name!" she shook Kairi's free hand as I tried to squirm out of the other one. "I see you have met my son."

"Yupe! And he has a very beautiful name too!" Kairi smiled at me, making me sick to my stomach. Finally I manage to set my hand free, and I did the most manliest thing a seven year old boy can do. Hide behind his mother.

"Sorry Kairi, but I got to go in and set up the table," I peeked out behind my mom. I would have never thought I would be this eager to do chores.

"No, it's okay honey. I'll set the table tonight," my mom squatted down to my height. "Why don't you give Kairi a tour of the house?" she patted my head. Before I even said yes, Kairi was already jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, ma'am," I looked down disappointedly and started into the house as Kairi bounced alongside.

"Hold on Kairi," my mother pointed to her shoes. "You must take off, those muddy shoes before entering." Kairi sat down on the porch steps and untied her shoes. "And those socks have to go too," my mother added. Kairi wasn't a bit embarrassed, she just started to peel them off. And that was my chance. I ran cowardly down the hall, and locked myself in the bathroom. Seconds later came the banging.

"Sora! Are you done yet?" she would yell.

"No!" I screamed back

"When are you coming out?"

"Not anytime soon!" We would go back and forth and she finally gave up after 10 minutes. I waited a few more minutes just incase before I peeped out of the bathroom. There was no Kairi. I crept down the hall and there were no signs of her. She was gone.

My troubles were far from over. She would come over eight times everyday asking, "Is Sora home?" "Can he come out to play?" Thank goodness my dad mostly answered the door. He was my shield from the Jungle Girl. Dad would tell her that I was sleeping, busy or sometimes just plain gone. But my sister, Rika, in the other hand is the total opposite. She would try and sabotage me every chance she could get.

I stayed in the house all week, trying to avoid her. I helped unpack, move, rearrange the furniture two to three times and just roamed around the house all week. I was trapped. I wanted to go outside so bad, but every time I checked, there she was showing off with her soccer ball in their front lawn. My mom couldn't understand why I didn't want to make friends with "that awfully cute little girl." Yeah it was easy for her to say, but she's not the one who's going to be smother to death by Kairi.

Inevitably, the minute I walked into my second-grade classroom, I was once again doomed. "Sora! You're here!" she squealed and tackled me to the floor. Mrs. Taylor tried to explained to me that it was just a friendly welcome hug. And even though I managed to escape her embrace, I was already labeled. Kairi's boyfriend. One time she was chasing me during recesses and she even tried to kiss me! From that day on, everywhere in school the other kids taunted me. "Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Obviously my first year there was a nightmare. Third grade wasn't any better, she was still closer to me then my own shadow. Fourth grade was the same. But in fifth grade I had a plan. What better way to drive Kairi away then to hang around with her foremost nemesis, Krykou?

That's right! It was the best plan ever! All I have to do is walk just a bit closer to Krykou whenever Kairi was around. Everything was working perfectly until Krykou went and told everyone that we were in love, and _everyone_ included Kairi. In no time the two girls got into a catfight. My supposedly friend Riku told Krykou about my planned and broke up with me. Weeks later everything cooled down and I was back to square one.

Things changed in sixth grade, not that much better but Kairi finally had stopped chasing me at recess, but she was still annoying as ever. She was always bragging and showing off how smart she was. Her hand is always the first one up; her essays are always one or two pages longer then the minimum; she always turn in her project early and she would always correct everyone-sometimes even Mr. Feiht!

Mr. Feiht's "random" seating chart really hated me. Every time we changed seats, Kairi was always to the left, right, front or back of me. It was torture! But it did come in handy. I was failing my multiplications quizzes and her perfect answers were perfectly written just in my distance to read. And even when she sat behind me she would whisper me the answers. It was evil and the wrong thing to do, but I counted on Kairi's brain for a passing grade that year. I was indebt to her, so how was I ever going to tell her to "Get lost" ?

So I spent my sixth grade year unhappy, but grateful that I passed math. I left sixth grade thinking that next year would be different. We would be in junior high, a bigger school, with more classes, and more people, to ever having to worry about running into Kairi Nida again.


End file.
